The adventures of Judith Grimes: Hear me out Santa
by DR. Elsac2
Summary: Rick has been a window for three years, and judith has requested a special gift to Santa Klaus. Michonne is a famous actress, who runs in Rick's home to avoid paparazzi. As a consequence, she befriend Judith, and it Leads to Judith continuously talking about Michonne while Rick believes her to be his daughter's imaginary friend. An usual Christmas rom-com mixed with richonne.


**Happy holidays.**

 **I don't own the walking dead.**

 **Ps: this is 15k, I probably missed blatant grammar mistake. You're warned.**

 **Please review.**

* * *

 **Hear me out Santa.**

* * *

The cold and the taste of snow are palpable in the air, and Judith Grimes is quite excited by the beginning of a new month. She loves December, and she adores Christmas. From the snow to the Christmas presents, December is her favourite month. She wakes up excited, and she runs inside her father's room.

He is sleeping under the warm blankets, and she hesitates to enter. Any other day, Judith would have allowed him to sleep. Sunday is his days off, and her father always complains from not having enough days off. Therefore, on Sunday, she tries to be quiet and behave. Normally, she will be curled in a ball in the living room's sofa while she learns new words and snacks on precut fruits. Her father always cuts them the night before, and so she has something to eat until he wakes up. For a six-year-old, Judith is independent.

However, everything is different today. December first is a very important day for Judith. She has her pen in her hand, and she is almost jumping with excitement. Judith struggles until she climbs on her father's bed. She carefully positions herself, and she places her pen and paper on the bedside table. Judith sits by her father's side, and she shakes Rick's shoulder.

"Dad?" She whispers and her little hands press on Rick's arms. "Dad, wake up." Judith insists, but Rick's answer is an exhausted groan.

Rick's body switches to the other side, and Judith sighs in frustration. Her little chubby fingers press harder on Rick's shoulder, and the soft pushes become shoves. Although Judith's small stature disadvantages her, and Rick's body barely registers the pressure Judith puts.

"Dad…dad… you need to wake up." Frustrated, Judith pushes with all her strength, but exertion starts to you're welcome her little arms.

He tiredly sighs, and the weight of her disappointment drags her body down. Judith lies by Rick's side. She twists and turns until she wraps her body around Rick.

"Dad, this is not fair." Judith sighs, and she glances at her pen, which rests on Rick's bedside table.

If Rick doesn't wake up, Judith might forget what she wanted to add on her precious list. She takes a deep breath, and Judith considers her option. The risk is worth the reward. Rick explicitly forbade her next move, but Judith is back against the wall. She takes a deep breath to ground her mind, and she glances at her precious letter. This year, she is going to convince Santa. She has a plan, and it starts with a letter.

…..

….

….

Judith stands on Rick's bed, and she hesitantly jumps on it. Rick groans, but he does not open his eyes. He had an extremely hectic week. Between his job and Judith, he barely finds the time to sleep. The week was a succession of trials and not all of them had a successful outcome. Rick hides below his head under the pillow, and he hopes Judith will magically quiet down.

"Dad, wake up. It is cru…cruci…" Judith stops to speak because she doesn't remember the word, which she learned two days ago. "It is important, daddy." Judith jumps higher, and Rick finally starts to feel the tremors shaking his body to the point of arousal.

"Five minutes," Rick growls and he resists Judith's tugging hands.

He keeps his eyes closed with the hope that Judith will give him five more minutes of lethargy before he must deal with her excitement. Rick shelters his eyes from the sun, and he sinks back into his heavy sheets.

"Dad, it is December." Judith laments, and she crawls under the sheet. "Dad, wake up." She insists on a demanding tone.

"It is too early to go pick a tree," Rick answers in regard to what he assume to be the reason behind his daughter's excitement.

Judith's love for holidays season is endearing, but the excitement attached to it can be exhausting. Rick tries to salvage his sleep, but Judith clinging on him like a koala prevents it.

"I need your help. You need to wake up before it is too late." Rick sighs at the dramatic tone, which his daughter's voice borrows.

"Okay, give me a minute." He regretfully gives in, and Rick pushes the bed sheet away. "I hope it is an emergency young lady or you will have to deal with the horrible consequence of your actions," Rick adds, and he squeezes his daughter in a crushing hug.

"Dad, I'm a big girl," Judith complains with strong indignation when Rick starts to tickle her.

"OH, sorry sweetheart." Rick manages to say without laughing at the serious expression on Judith's face.

The expression, which she has perfected through years of imitating her father. There is always quite a slight seriousness to Judith's face. The little girl is always eager to act mature. She always wants to impress her father. Sometimes, Rick wishes she would be more of an unruly six years old, but he wouldn't want another daughter.

"That's okay, you're forgiven," Judith answers with solemnity, and she is so proud of herself for saying the word forgiven without a twist of her tongue.

She learned the word forgiven two weeks prior, and Judith is obsessed with words. She loves how her father knows all these complicated words, and he teaches her how to say one every night. When she grows up, she wants to be like her father. Every night, Rick obliges Judith, and they go through a dictionary to find words.

"Thank you for forgiving me. That is very grown up of you." Rick plays along, and he drags himself out of bed to start his morning routine.

….

….

…..

Rick looks at the clock, and it is 6 a.m. He wonders what can be so important that Judith has forgone her sleep too. He sighs and he helps his big girl to get down the bed.

"Okay, now I'm awake," Rick announces, and Judith rushes to pick her pen and paper. "You want me to write something." He inquires a bit confused, but Judith shakes her head.

"No, I want you to help me with adult words." Judith corrects, and she walks to Rick's desk.

"Judith?" Rick mourns his sleep, and she looks sheepish while her feet dangle from the seat, which is too big. "Only the emergencies, sweetheart." He softly pursues, "writing a letter is not an emergency." Rick finishes, and he wonders if he taught her the word emergency.

"I'm writing a letter to Santa," Judith attempts to prove that the situation is an emergency. "I need adult words." She crosses her arms while an utterly serious expression distorts her cherub features.

It is critical to her plan, and she needs the adult words to convince Santa. Judith thought about it, and she knows why Santa did not give her what she wished last Christmas. Santa Klaus only gives toys to children, but he gives the adult what they want.

"We're only the first, and Carl could have helped you." Rick shakes his head, and he does even know how to deal with Judith's antics.

He walks back to his bed, and he slides back into the bed sheet. Judith descends from his desk chair, and she returns by Rick's side.

"Carl is sleeping…" Judith replies as a form of explanation, and Rico doesn't know what to say.

"I need to write a letter every day until Christmas. I have a plan." Judith continues to speak while she carefully holds her letter.

She wants to write a letter each day, and so Santa Klaus can't miss one of them.

"A plan for?" Rick raises an eyebrow, and he watches Judith hold her letter closer to her chest.

"It's personal." Judith's reply astounds Rick.

What could be personal to a six-year-old? Where did she even learn the word? Judith stands while holding her precious letter. Rick sighs, and he again leaves his bed to follow her at his desk. She starts to write, and Rick tries to peer at the words, which she guards with her back and arm.

"Dad, how do you write dependable?" Judith barely pronounces the word.

Rick's eyebrow rises, and the content of Judith's letter become highly intriguing. Rick attempts again to peer at her letter, but Judith perfectly guards her epistle.

"Why do you need the word dependable to write to Santa?" Rick inquires.

"It's an adult word." She innocently replies, and she patiently waits for Rick to spell the word for her.

"Judith, you can't simply add words in a sentence because they are complicated. The words must mean something." Rick attempts to explain to his daughter.

"I know." Judith nonchalantly replies, and she looks at Rick with a questioning expression.

Rick sighs, and he spells the word. Judith eagerly writes it. A few seconds later, she asks Rick to spell a new word, and Judith confuses him more than he is. Ten minutes into helping Judith, Rick can't identify the content of Judith's letter.

"Done." Judith excitedly says, and she leans down to kiss Rick's cheek. "Thank you."

"Do you want me to mail it?" Rick asks while Judith leaves his room with her precious letter secured in her hand.

"Miss Greene has a Santa box," Judith replies, and Rick does know how to outsmart his daughter to read the letter.

"Okay… Can I read it?" He abandons all pretences.

"No," Judith replies, and she finally walks out of Rick's room.

…..

…..

…..

She does not want her father to know about the surprise, which she is planning for him. The letter is to get Rick the perfect present. Last year, Santa almost granted her wish, but it wasn't perfect. This year, it will be perfect. Judith read her letter to be certain that she had listed everything.

 _Dear Santa,_

 _It's Judith Grimes. This Christmas, I want a miracle for daddy. I want a girlfriend for dad because he is lonely, but please, don't let it be Jessie. I don't like Jessie._

 _She needs to be pretty, dependable, intelligent. If she can bake, it will be perfect because I love cookies. She has to love children because I'm a child._

 _Please hear me out, and so you remember I don't want it to be Jessie._

 _Merry Christmas._

* * *

 **Three weeks later,**

 **..**

…

Michonne can't breathe, and she isn't sure about where to go. The elevator is not an option, and she lives two floors up. Michonne has already climbed many stairs, and she can't seem to escape them.

She should have stayed home as she intended, but Michonne loves December and it's festivity. She had to pick a few presents for her siblings, and she didn't expect a horde of paparazzi waiting outside. Although, she should have known better. Everyone wants to know how she is handling the news of her ex-fiancé getting married two months after the break up.

The break up was plastered on every popular outlet. After all, they were the Hollywood golden couple. Young, beautiful, successful, and in love, or so Michonne thought. They met on the set of the most popular show on television. They both had brilliant movie career ahead. Michonne had already starred in two blockbusters. She recently joined a successful franchise. He had equal success. Everything was perfect.

Reality came knocking hard when Michonne discovered that her fiancé, Spencer Monroe had a side chick and she was pregnant. Everything abruptly ended, and tears were shed on the cover of magazines. Apology messages filled her voicemail until her fiancé gave up. Now, Spencer was again the half of a happy couple with music starlet Rosita. They had a baby on the way.

Michonne, on the other hand, started to resurface for months of isolation. She finally had the strength to move out of the apartment, which she shared with Spencer. Paparazzi and the public were eager to get a glimpse of her. Although, she didn't expect her new address to be found so quickly. She moved three weeks ago in her new building, and Michonne has yet to meet her neighbours.

Presently, the situation is dire. The elevator is full of paparazzi, and the staircases aren't better options. Michonne is tired of running, and she is two floors away from her home. She hears the steps coming closer, and she has very little option. Panicked, she knocks at the only door on the floor. Michonne knocks for two minutes, and there is no answer. She prepares herself to face the worse, but the door ultimately opens.

….

…..

…..

Bright eyes stare at Michonne, and for a second, she does know how to react. The cutest little girl, who Michonne has ever seen is staring at her with questioning eyes, Michonne smiles and the pressure of approaching feet sounds propel the word out of her mouth.

"Is your mom here?" Michonne inquires, and she glances back to see if anyone caught up with her.

"I don't have one." The little girl answers with a sorrowful expression, and a wave of guilt hits Michonne.

She doesn't know what to say to console the little girl, and so Michonne says nothing. Once again, Michonne manages to offer an awkward smile. The little girl doesn't reply to it, and she continues to stare at Michonne. Michonne has never felt so judged, and she instinctively stands straight.

"Oh…euh…okay. Your daddy." Michonne manages to say after a few attempts to correct her first mistake.

"He is not here." She answers, and she waits for Michonne to pursue.

"Your nanny?" Michonne desperately asks because she needs a place to hide.

"Jessie…Jessie…" The little girl shouts a multitude of time, but no one ever comes.

After three minutes, Michonne can't take it anymore. She draws a deep breath.

"That is alright." Michonne softly speaks, and the little girl stops.

"Can I come in?" Michonne asks when her name resonates louder in the corridor.

* * *

Christmas was closer, and Judith didn't receive any signs from Santa. She had written twenty letters, and he had replied to one. Her last letters started to sound desperate. However, Judith didn't intend to abandon, and she was writing a letter demanding an instantaneous answer when the knock at the door disturbed her.

Now, Judith faces the most beautiful woman, whom she has ever seen. She looks like a princess. She has a beautiful voice. She has the most beautiful smile. Finally, Santa has sent her. Although, Judith has to confirm it. Therefore, she stares at the woman. She is pretty. When she asks to come in, Judith lets her inside the house. She has her mind made.

"Next time don't open to strangers." The woman says with a soft tone, and Judith continues to stare at her.

She stands awkwardly in Judith's living room, and there is a heavy silence for a minute. They both take a deep breath. She looks at Judith, and there is the same beautiful smile on her lips. Judith concludes that she can't be a bad person with such a bright and warm smile.

"Daddy told me not to talk to stranger," Judith informs her as a way to explain her silence.

"That is a piece of great advice, and you should listen to it." She replies, and Judith agrees.

"You're a stranger. I can't talk to you." Judith continues, and the woman smile is brighter.

She extends her hand for Judith to take, and Judith does so without hesitation. The woman's skin is so soft, and Judith adds it to her assessment list. She has a beautiful smile, a soft skin, and a beautiful voice.

"My name is Michonne. What's your name?" Michonne says and her smile reassures Judith.

"Judith" She replies but she doesn't let go of Michonne's hand.

"We're no longer stranger," Michonne says with a quiet laugh.

Judith's serious expression returns, and she analyses the veracity of Michonne's claim. After a minute of deliberations, the development of the situation seems to please Judith.

"Do you want to have tea with me and my friends?" She joyfully proposed, and she doesn't wait for the answer to pull Michonne toward her little tea party.

"Euh okay." Michonne hesitantly replies, but she might be stuck in this house for few hours.

The paparazzi outside will not abandon so easily. Tea with Judith appears like the logical thing to do, and Michonne has taken an instant liking to the little girl with her serious expression.

"This is Lila" Judith points at a doll dressed in a deep purple dress, and Michonne nods at the doll. "This is Blue bear," Judith continues, and she points at a giant teddy bear, which is not blue but a soft pink. "And this is miss cuddle." She finishes by picking up a small brown teddy bear, which ends up in Michonne's face.

"Hello," Michonne takes Miss Cuddle's fluffy paw, which satisfies Judith, "nice to meet you all. I'm Michonne." She finishes and she glances at Judith to see if the little girl is happy.

The smile on Judith's face chases away the seriousness of her facial expressions. Her eyes are brighter due to excitement, and she is almost bouncing on her feet. She knows Michonne is a present from Santa.

"I will go ask Jessie for more tea and sandwiches." Judith starts to run out of the room.

"Okay, and ask her if it is okay for me to stay inside for a short while." Michonne manages to say before Judith is out of earshot.

….

…

…

Michonne patiently waited for Judith, and she silenced her curiosity. The house has an appeal, and she felt tempted to visit. Her eyes fell on a family picture, and Michonne wanted to check it. Although, she didn't move from her spot and settler for texting.

When she heard dragging steps, Michonne sends a last reassuring text to her sister and puts her phone back in her pocket. She glances back to see a frowning Judith entering the room

"What did Jessie say?" Michonne asks, and Judith's frown deepens.

For a second, Michonne sees the shadow of frustration on Judith's facial expression. Michonne sighs and she expects someone to come and throw her out. She stands up, and she readies herself to leave.

"She is on the phone, and so I shouldn't bother her," Judith answers with a depicted tone, and she sinks in the pillow, which she places on the floor for her tea party.

Michonne steps alt and she can't stand to see that little girl in such state of disappointment. She can go through the humiliation of being thrown out, but Judith frustration is heartbreaking.

"Jessie is your big sister." Michonne inquires as she sits by Judith.

She pours what remains of a cold tea in two cups, and she gives one to Judith, whom half-heartedly takes the brewage. Michonne also fills the cup of their unanimated companions. Judith thanks her, and she passes the remaining cookies around the table.

"No… She is Jessie." Judith answers with a high pitch tone, and the frown on her face is deeper.

The thought to be related to Jessie propelling her indignation to the surface. Judith doesn't like Jessie, and she does not understand why her father hired the woman. She does nothing but talking on the phone and Jessie doesn't want to take her to the park. She does not want to take tea, and she does not like children. Judith heard Jessie say it on the phone.

"I'm sorry." Michonne attempts to soothe the hurt caused by her misinformed assumption.

"You're forgiven," Judith says solemnly with a small polite smile.

"Oh thank you," Michonne answers with a slight shock to Judith's treatment.

Judith brings her cup to her lips and lightly taps on Michonne's hand to reassure her that she held no grudge. For a second, Michonne looks at Judith in awe. Whoever raises this child is creating the cutest mini adult.

"Jessie is your nanny," Michonne says, and Judith dramatically sighs.

"Do you have a nanny too?" Judith asks with concern and Michonne laughs.

"I'm too old for a nanny," Michonne replies, and Judith releases a sigh of relief.

Michonne curiously looks at Judith, and she wants to understand what the little girl's grievance against nannies. Nothing can't be as serious as

"Like Carl. He doesn't need one because he is big. I'm small but I don't want a nanny."

"Carl is your brother, and what is wrong with nannies?" Michonne can't prevent the question to leave her lips.

Judith poses a second to answer Michonne's question, and her sudden concentration returns the seriousness to her features. Judith mumbles and counts on her fingers. Michonne expects a derail list of the reason why Judith doesn't like nannies.

"Everything…" Judith replies with a confident tone, and she sounds almost shocked that Michonne wouldn't know such a universal fact. "But it is personal." She finishes and takes a well-deserved sip of tea for overthinking Michonne's question.

Michonne, on the other hand, looks at Judith, and she does not know how to follow that statement. Therefore, she nods in agreement. From today, she is borrowing Judith's attitude.

"Do you have a brother?" Judith asks.

"Yes. I have a brother who is big too. Like really big. His name is Tyrese. I have a sister too and she is small. Her name is Sasha." Michonne replies and it helps her to refocus on the conversation.

"Do you have a daddy too?" Judith continues her interview of Michonne.

"No, I no longer have one, and I miss him." She replies and Judith sits closer to Michonne.

"I miss my mommy too." She says with so much empathy that Michonne feels overwhelmed. "Do you want my daddy to make you feel better?"

"If your daddy is okay with that." Michonne doesn't know what other answers such an adorable question deserves.

A bright smile spread on Judith's lips, and she abruptly stands. Michonne is fast enough to stop Judith's teacup from falling. She looks at Judith, and she questions what brought the excitement.

"I will ask him." Judith starts to walk out of the room, and Michonne almost expects her to go fetch her father.

"Where is your dad," Michonne asks a bit self-conscious from invading the man house without meeting him.

"Working." Judith suddenly remembers what her excitement erased from her memory, and she quickly returns to her pillow on the ground.

"What is his job?" Michonne asks because everyone, whom she knows in his holidays like Christmas is in four days.

"He is rich. What is your job?" Judith proudly replies.

She remembers Jessie talking about it with her friends. It is actually, what she always says on the phone. Judith peers at Michonne to watch her reaction. Aside for an amused smile, nothing is different. Jessie is a liar. It doesn't make people fall in love with her father. Michonne is not falling, and she is still sitting straight.

"I'm an actor. I'm famous." Michonne replies and she adds the last part as a direct response to Judith's statement.

"You're famous. What does that mean?" Judith asks confused, and but the idea to learn a new word excites her.

"People know me and I'm on TV," Michonne explains, and Judith stares at Michonne as if she is an alien creature.

For a minute Judith flood Michonne with many questions, and each answer birth a new question. It continues until Judith abruptly grows bored. Michonne is sure she has explained everything, which could explain about acting.

"Okay… do you want to play?" Judith asks while her brain erased the previous conversation point.

Michonne checks at her phone, and she doesn't find Sasha's message. She still can't leave Judith's house.

"Why not." She replies, and Judith grabs her hand to drag her around the living room.

…

….

…..

Two hours later, Michonne is exhausted, and she finally notices her blinking phone. She reads the message, which Sasha sent an hour ago, but Judith distracted Michonne with all her antics at the time.

"I think it is my time to leave. It was nice meeting, you Judith." Michonne says as she climbs down the improvised unicorn, which they created with the sofa armrests and the pillows.

Michonne helps Judith down, and she hugs her. Meeting the little girl turned her day into something unexpected. It was quite the escapade.

"You can come back for tea." Judith hopefully proposes, and her dad must meet Michonne.

"Sure, I live upstairs. Just two floor up. Feel free to visit for tea." Michonne replies with sincerity.

"Okay…"

"goodbye Judith, and remember don't let strangers inside your house," Michonne says and she kisses Judith on both cheeks soundly.

Judith's laugh and it is a sound, which Michonne finds adorable.

"Okay…" Judith says between laughs.

"Bye sweetheart," Michonne says while she rises back on her feet.

"Michonne, do you want to be my friend?"

"I will love that, Judith."

* * *

Rick quickly glances at his watch, and it is 10 p.m. He doesn't expect the noise coming from his living room, but he discovers Judith and Carl curled in the couch's corner while they watch a Christmas movie. It is a family tradition, and Rick feels guilty for missing those moments. However, he has no choice on his present schedule.

"Hello." Afraid to disturb the quiet harmony between his children, Rick whispers.

"hi, dad." Carl turns away from the TV to glance at his father while Rick carelessly discards his suit's jacket.

"Daddy…" Judith jumps down the couch, and she runs toward Rick, who catches her mid-air.

"Someone is excited." Rick notices, and he looks around to see if Carl has fed her with chocolate and cookies like every time he watches Judith.

Although, there is no sign of premade cookies or any packaging. Carl senses the accusation, and he decides to explain Judith's excitement.

"She made a new friend. Judith, tell dad about your friend." Carl asks Judith, and the words suffice to increase her excitement.

"Michonne is her name." She blurs unable to hold it down, and she looks at Rick with interest.

"That is a pretty name." Rick offers as an answer to the silent question those big orbs on him are asking.

Rick's statement pleases Judith, and she continues with more excitement. Rick can hardly make head and tails of the conversation. Everything he hears is the name Michonne repeated a thousand time until Judith is breathless. Although, she doesn't stop.

"She is pretty. She is super nice. She had tea with me. She lives upstairs. She doesn't have a husband, and she is beautiful. She is in the Tv." Words endlessly flow, and Rick doesn't know what his daughter is talking about.

He throws a lost look at Carl, and his son shakes his head in response. Carl had his own hour of Judith's endless rambling about her new friend.

"How did you meet her?" Rick attempts to orient the conversation because Judith is all over the place.

Rick passes her a bottle of water from fear that she might choke on any words if she continues to speak at that speed.

"She came home," Judith says after taking a big gulp of air.

"Don't let strangers inside the house. It is dangerous." Rick chastises Judith, but at this point, he assumes Michonne is an imaginary friend.

"Michonne told me," Judith replies

"Michonne is smart," Rick says, and it suffices to start Judith on her endless praises.

"And pretty. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She wears nice clothes too. She has long hair. She is so beautiful. She looks like a princess, daddy. Michonne is perfect." Judith breathes out every word, and Rick nods in confusion.

"I'm glad you made a new friend." Rick resumes his confused emotion into a safe statement.

"What about you Carl?" Rick finally has a moment to talk to his eldest child.

"I will prefer to be in Cancun like my entire friend, but the day wasn't too bad," Carl replies, and Rick shakes his head.

This is Carl first holiday as a college student, and he would like to have fun with his friends. However, Rick has his rules and values. If Carl wants to go anytime soon in Cancun, he would have to earn the money for his trip.

"Okay, I will go take a shower, and I will go to bed," Rick says while he puts Judith down.

The exhaustion is visible all over Rick's body.

"Daddy, you promised me a story," Judith complains, and Rick attempts to remember the day, which he promised it.

"That is true? Are you ready to go to bed?" He fails to remember, but it doesn't matter because Rick will do about anything to spend time with his family "okay, let go."

"Goodnight, Carl," Judith says.

* * *

Half an hour letter, Judith hadn't allowed Rick to say a word. So far, Michonne was still the topic of conversation. For what Rick gathered, she lived inside the TV. She was beautiful, she was amazing, and she was everything good about the human race. Therefore, he could easily conclude that Michonne was Judith's imaginary friend.

"Daddy, you should meet Michonne." Judith ends her long tirade.

"I will love to meet her, but let read that story first." He answers, and he opens the storybook.

Rick supposes Judith wants to introduce him immediately to thin air, and he is too tired to be a convincing actor.

"She is very pretty, and she smells so nice. She doesn't have a boyfriend." Judith restarts the conversation, and Rick sighs.

There is no escaping Michonne's propaganda until Judith runs out of air. Rick puts the book down, and he moves to sit by Judith. Rick might as well get comfortable while he listens to how amazing his daughter's imaginary friend is.

"Okay, what else." Rick plays along.

"She is famous. That is her job." Judith offers her understanding of what Michonne told her.

"Famous," Rick repeats.

"I told her you're rich. That is your job." Judith continues, and she looks at Rick for confirmation that she did well.

"That is not my job. I own a security tech company." Rick laughs, and he corrects Judith's misconception.

"Jessie said that you're rich and women want you for that," Judith says with utter disappointment, but it confirms what she believed.

Jessie is a liar. Everything is wrong with nannies. Now, she told a lie to Michonne. Judith feels a bit guilty. She needs to correct it.

"That is still not my job. I don't think Michonne's job is to be famous. She must be a singer, an actor… I don't know a reality Tv star." Rick corrects Judith.

"I will ask her, and I will tell her being rich is not your job. But if she stops wanting you." Judith finishes with a voice filled with concern.

Rick looks at his daughter, and he doesn't know what to make of her statement. He is too tired to translate her gibberish into an adult meaningful statement. Therefore, he decides to indulge her. What harm can come from an imaginary friend?

"Okay. Keep me updated." Rick says, and he takes back the storybook, which he discarded.

"Do you want to be Michonne's daddy? She doesn't have a daddy anymore." Judith interrupts her father as he readies himself to read her nighttime story.

"Okay. Now, it is time for that story." Rick answers to placate Judith.

He simply wants to read the story and go to bed. He can forget about his shower. All these Michonne talks have taken a big chunk of the time, which he barely has.

"Can I go visit Michonne for tea?" Judith asks while her eyes are closing, and she is falling asleep.

* * *

The scene is surrealist, and Tyrese has to check that what he sees is real. He glances at Sasha for confirmation, and she has the same amused expression on her face. In the middle of the corridor stands a little girl with arms filled with a doll and a humongous yellow teddy bear. The teddy bear could swallow her completely, and she glances at every door with a lost expression.

"Are you lost?" Tyrese asks Judith when he reaches the spot where she is standing.

"You're a stranger. I can't talk to you." Judith confidently replies, and she drags her yellow teddy bear out of the way.

"I'm Sasha, and this is Tyrese." Sasha jumps in the conversation, and she extends her hand for Judith to shake.

"What is your name?" Sasha continues when Judith takes her hand after a long minute of debating pro and con.

"Judith…" She replies.

"We're no longer stranger." Tyrese joyfully says, and he bends down to be less frightening.

"Are you lost?" Sasha reiterates the previous question.

Judith appears offended by the question. Although, she doesn't know Where to go to find Michonne. This floor isn't like her floor. There are too many doors, and she doesn't know, which one to pick.

"Nope, I'm two floors upstairs my house." She replies and she crosses her arm.

"Do you want us to help you go back to your home?" Tyrese suggests, and Judith considers the options.

"Do you know Michonne? I have to visit her for tea." Judith asks with strong hope.

"Oh, you're her new friend, Judith. I'm her big brother, and Sasha is her little sister." Tyrese replies.

"Can you take me to Michonne?" Judith asks with excitement.

* * *

.

There is a sweet aroma to the house, and soft music plays on the background. Judith continues to drag her big teddy bear while she gave Tyrese miss cuddles to hold so he can help. Sasha is holding Lila, which Judith has dressed up for the occasion.

"Mimi?" Sasha shouts for Michonne to hear her over the music.

"What is going on?" Michonne shouts back, and the music abruptly dies.

Judith looks around Michonne's apartment, and she sits blue bear down. She is a little exhausted from dragging her bear everywhere.

"you have a visitor," Tyrese answers Michonne.

"I'm not expecting anyone;" Michonne replies, and her steps start to echo in the living room.

"You promised someone to have tea with her." Sasha offers, and she looks back at the fidgeting Judith.

"What?" Michonne enters the living room, and she doesn't immediately spot Judith.

"What are you talking about?" She asks more confused by what Sasha said.

"Michonne…" Judith's squeal answers her question, and she throws herself at Michonne.

"Hello, sweetheart," Michonne answers with the same excitement when Judith collides with her calves.

"We found your little friend roaming the corridor and looking for you," Tyrese says, and he ruffles Judith's hair.

"Oh my god. Judith, are you okay? What did I tell you about strangers?" Michonne asks while she inspects Judith for any harm.

She is suddenly pale at the thought of the risk Judith took to find her.

"Not to let them inside my house." Judith proudly answers.

"That is right…" Michonne remembers that she didn't finish teaching her about strangers, and her father forgot that important lesson. "Don't follow a stranger anywhere. That is dangerous." She adds.

"It's Tyrese and Sasha. They are not strangers. They are your family." Judith counters as she tries to prove the flaws in Michonne logic.

"But they were strangers to you." Michonne softly says, and Judith frowns.

"We're friends." She replies with a quiet tone, and her excitement disappears in the profit of growing sadness.

"Hey, then it is okay." Michonne drags her in a quick hug, "Do you want some cookies? I'm baking." She attempts to distract Judith.

"You bake," Judith says in awe, and she mentally checks the list, which she sent to Santa.

"Follow me." Michonne takes Judith's hand.

….

...

...

Judith carefully places each of her toy on the chair around the kitchen island. She politely asks Michonne to help her sit on the stool, and she watches Michonne bake.

She helps with tasting the dough, and Judith happily breaks the chocolate bar into chips. Although, she eats more than she breaks it.

"not that I don't appreciate the visit, but why did you come alone," Michonne asks while she pushes a tray in the oven.

"Jessie was busy," Judith replies with a mouth full of chocolate.

"And your father? And Carl?" Michonne inquires.

"Do you want to meet them?" Judith excitedly replies.

"I definitely need to meet your dad," Michonne says with a concerned tone.

"Okay… When he is not busy." Judith answers while she runs her finger in the bowl to collect the remaining cookie dough.

"Is he a lot busy because of his job?" Michonne asks while she takes a seat near Judith.

"Yeah but not tomorrow." She absentmindedly replies while she focuses on eating the dough.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve. I don't think it is the perfect day to meet your dad. I'm sure he will want to spend time with his family." Michonne tells Judith, and she takes the bowl from Judith's hand.

"Dad says he could be your daddy too," Judith says after a moment analyzing Michonne's statement.

"Someone is getting a new daddy," Sasha says as she enters the kitchen and takes a seat.

"Sasha?" Michonne chastises her sister.

"Don't mind me. I'm just interested in that last bit" She replies, and she leans back to show how comfortable she is.

"My daddy says he could be Michonne's daddy." Judith proudly repeats herself, and Sasha laughs.

Michonne rolls her eyes, and she throws some flour at Sasha. The act amuses Judith, and her laughs join Sasha's one.

"Do you have a picture of him or something like that," Sasha asks Judith with utter seriousness.

"Sasha?" Michonne throws more flour at her sister.

"I'm asking a crucial question," Sasha replies unbothered, and she throws back some flour at Michonne.

"To a five-year-old." Michonne points out with incredulity in her voice.

"Christmas miracle comes in every shape." Sasha resonates, and she flashes her brightest smile to the room.

"sweetheart, throw some flour at her," Michonne asks Judith, who sits near Sasha and a pile of flour.

"Okay..." Judith says as she proceeds to grab a handful of flour and throw it at Sasha's face. "Sorry" she says to Sasha.

"Judith, throw some flour at Michonne too." Sasha requests.

Judith looks at Sasha then at Michonne. She grabs the flour, and she throws it at Michonne's face.

"Sorry…" Judith says with a smile, which turns in chuckles when she looks at Michonne and Sasha.

The two adults look at each other and silently agree on their next move. Michonne presses her cheeks against Judith until the flour transfer and Sasha does the same on the other cheek of Judith. She laughs until her throat his painful while she tries to avoid the flour dust. Judith grabs more flour to defend herself from Michonne and Sasha hug.

"Yield," Michonne shouts between laughs, and she squeezes Judith, who is now covered head to toe with flour.

"Never…" Judith shouts, and she throws flour at Sasha as an act of rebellion.

"She is brave…" Sasha says while she resorts to an extreme weapon and tickles Judith to the point of tears.

The little girl can't stop laughing while she climbs on Michonne like a koala to hide from Sasha's finger.

"I yield" Michonne shouts when the oven timer goes off, and she carefully places Judith back on a stool.

"Cookie anyone?" Michonne asks as she puts the plate in front of everyone in the kitchen, unanimated guest included. "I heard we have a tea party today." She finishes.

"Judith do you want more cookies, and then I will take you home." She asks Judith after pushing a second tray in the oven.

"Okay…"

* * *

Rick expects to find everything but a quiet home. He looks around the living room and can't find Judith. Although, he finds Jessie on the phone.

"Where is Judith?" Rick questions Jessie when he reaches the couch where she lays.

She didn't hear him enter, and Jessie can't change her position. She twists and turns to sit appropriately. She abruptly ends her call, and she prays that Rick didn't hear what she had to say about him to her friend.

"Mr. Grimes? Judith?" Jessie stutters while she tries to add calm to her voice.

Judith, she doesn't remember the last time the brat came to annoy her. However, she has to pretend for Rick sake. She has some plan, but the man is always busy.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise her. I'm a bit worried about her." Rick shares his concern, and he expects Jessie to notice anything wrong with Judith.

The abrupt imaginary friend and the sudden obsession with Michonne have Rick concerned. He usually doesn't work as much as he did this last month because of his new contract, but Judith might feel neglected.

"She is doing perfectly fine." Jessie rushes to answer.

She doesn't want Rick to think that she is incompetent. Jessie doesn't care much for Judith, and her interest is all on the father. He is slightly older than she is, but Rick is the man of her dream.

"She has started to have an imaginary friend. I guess she needs more company." Rick explains the reason behind his worry, and Jessie pretends to listen between exaggerated batting of lashes.

"I don't think so we are getting along just fine." She lies with a wide smile.

"I will go check on her," Rick says while he heads for Judith's room.

"Judith? I'm home." He calls for her in the corridor, and any other day, she would be storming out of her room.

However, nothing follows, and Rick is slightly alarmed. He pushes the door of her room to find complete quietness and no Judith. There is no sign of her or her favourite teddy bear. Missing blue bear is impossible.

"Where is Judith?" Rick asks with a voice filled with panic when he walks back into the living room.

"Having tea with her dolls." Jessie answers.

She hasn't seen that boring child doing nothing but having tea with her toys. Jessie can't stand that strange child and her love for words.

"She isn't in her room," Rick replies, and his anguish rises.

"She said she will be having tea with her friend Michonne." Jessie offers what she remembers of her last conversation with Judith.

"Well, she isn't in her room, and you're the person, whom I pay to watch after her, can't tell me where she is." Rick furiously shouts, and he panics while his mind plays the worse scenarios.

"Perhaps, she is with Carl." Jessie tries to calm him, and she hopes Judith is with her elder brother.

"I will call Carl, and you can check the rest of the house." Rick tries to calm down, and he picks his phone to call Carl.

….

...

...

"Did you find her?" Rick asks when he hangs up.

Jessie feels the pressure on her shoulders. The brat will get her fired before she can't finish in Rick's bed. She puts a concerned face, and she hopes that he finds her attractive enough to forgive her incompetence.

"I'm sorry." Her voice comes out teary.

"I don't want to hear excuses. I want to know where my daughter is." Rick answers, and he is immune to Jessie's antics.

"She said something about a friend." Jessie offers to make herself useful.

"Judith hasn't made a friend in the building. She has yet to speak about other children. It's like she doesn't get to interact with anyone." Rick answers with a sorrowful tone.

Although, Jessie carries the blame from keeping Judith indoors since they moved in this building four months ago. It is temporary, and they should return to King County once Rick is done with this specific contract.

"I will look around again. She can't be anywhere else." Jessie says

"You do that, and I will call the police."

* * *

"Judith. Thank God, I was so scared." Rick says as he hugs his daughter, "Where were you?" he continues to speak, and he doesn't notice the coat of flour covering Judith's hair.

"I was baking with Michonne." Judith answers and the layer of flour on her becomes visible to Rick.

"Your imaginary friend? Baby, you shouldn't run off the house alone." He chastises Judith, and he is too relieved to give her a proper lecture.

"I didn't run off, you said I could have tea with Michonne." Judith reminds him of what he said last night.

"Inside the house where it is safe." Rick amends, and he looks up to notice that they are not alone in the corridor.

A beautiful woman equally covered in a thin layer of flour stands close to Judith. Rick looks at her, and she has a bright smile on her lips.

"Hello?" Rick hesitantly says, and he rises on his feet.

"Hi." She extends her hand for him to shake, which he does without hesitation.

"You must be Judith's father. I'm Sasha, and Judith was baking with us. My sibling and I thought it was okay. We are sorry for scaring you. We found her on our floor looking for Michonne." Sasha calmly explains, and Rick relaxes.

"Oh thank you so much. She has been a bit obsessed with her new friend. I'm Rick Grimes by the way." Rick returns Sasha's smile.

"Nice to meet you and I will be leaving now that Judith is in safe hands." Sasha excuses herself, and she leans down to hug Judith.

"I hope Judith didn't impose on you." Rick apologetically says.

"She was a sweetheart, but just one who must remember to avoid stranger and roaming around building corridor." Sasha reassures Rick, "as you can see we had a lot of fun." She points at her appearance.

"I will make sure to teach her that. Thank you again." Rick replies, and he leads Judith inside the house.

…..

…..

….

"Michonne says she needs to meet you," Judith says when Rick enters the Kitchen.

"Well, I'm here, and she can talk to me whenever she wants," Rick replies, and he looks around with the misconception that Michonne must stand in whatever invisible spot, which Judith allocated her.

"Cookies? Did you buy them, dad." Carl says as he enters the room and spots them on the table.

"Michonne baked them." Judith gleefully answers, and she takes on to offer to Rick.

"Isn't she imaginary?" Carl answers as he takes a handful of cookies after having a bite of one.

"She is famous. She is on the Tv." Judith corrects her brother, but she confirms what her family believes.

"She is imaginary, and she is becoming a problem. Judith left the house earlier. If it wasn't for the neighbour upstairs, anything could have happened." Rick explains to Carl the present situation.

He is already considering the way to get rid of Michonne before the situation gets out of hand. Two days only and there wasn't a minute when Judith didn't tell the praise of Michonne. Now, she left the house without informing anyone or so Jessie said to absolve herself of guilt. Michonne is a problem needing solving. Although, he has to be gentle.

"Where was Jessie?" Carl asks, and he returns to the cookies plate to grab more.

Judith taps her brother's hand, and she places another cookie in Rick's hand. How will he fall in love with Michonne if Carl eats all the cookies? If they go to the wrong stomach, they will find the wrong heart.

"My point exactly. I don't want Judith going from door to door." Rick says and he finally starts to eat the cookies, which Judith shoves in his hand.

Judith looks at her father, and she expects the magic to happen. Nothing appears to have changed, and tonight, she needs to write a letter to Santa.

"Maybe you need to hire someone else. I don't think Judith likes Jessie." Carl says, and Rick looks at Judith, who focuses on putting cookies in his hand.

"I will think about it after Christmas. How was your day?" Rick asks an exhausted Carl.

"Boring. I hate working for you." He answers while he fights with Judith for the last cookie.

"You want that spring break money, and so you will work for it." Rick counters.

"You're rich. I'm rich by association." Carl replies, and Rick laughs.

"Very funny. If you hate field work, you can watch Judith."

* * *

"Michonne?" Sasha excitedly shouts from the entrance door, and Michonne walks out of the bathroom.

The floor is finally out her braids, and her skin is back to his original clean state. She looks at her sister, and she wonders the reason behind Sasha's excitement.

"I knew Christmas miracle came in the form of five years old," Sasha announces with a bright smile, and Michonne is deeply concerned.

"Sasha, what are you going on about?" She reluctantly asks when her reason tells her to ignore Sasha's antics.

"Your new daddy. The title is well deserved. Zaddy will do just fine too." Sasha replies with a saucy grin, and Michonne rolls her eyes.

She shouldn't have asked. Since Michonne's break up, Sasha has made it her life mission to hook her sister up with any breathing creature.

"I take it you met Judith's father," Michonne says with a sigh.

"Rick Grimes," Sasha adds with a sultry tone, and Michonne pinches her sister's arm.

"Where are you going?" Michonne asks when Sasha jogs out the room. "Why do you have your computer?" She asks when Sasha returns with an open laptop.

"For stalking purposes what else," Sasha asks with a roll of her eyes.

"You're insane. I'm not interested." Michonne replies and she turns to walk back to her room.

"You should have thought of that before asking him to be your daddy. Now, Judith is invested and I'm too." Sasha says as she grabs her older sister by the arm and drags her down to the sofa.

She quickly types Rick's name in Google bar of research, and she adds any social media, which she can remember. She finds Facebook, an official Twitter account with twenty tweets, a linked in, and miraculously a link to an Instagram.

"Which is why I didn't ask." Michonne tries to escape Sasha's grip, but she fails.

"Here, the infamous Rick Grimes," Sasha says while she puts her computer screen in Michonne's face.

Michonne is on the verge to complain when she makes the mistake to glance at the screen. She forgets what she is about to say because her brain is trying to decide what the name of the shade of blue, which fills Rick's eyes.

"Look at you. All speechless." Sasha gloats and she moves the computer at an appropriate distance.

"He is … He is" Michonne stutters, and Sasha taps the centre of her sister's back to encourage the words to come out.

"Your chance to hop on a dick to return to the game." Sasha supplies when Michonne gives up in articulated language.

"He is Judith's father" Michonne retrieves her tongue, but her indignation lacks conviction.

"I'm sure he used his dick to conceive her. I don't get what your grievances are." Sasha counters and Michonne taps her shoulder.

"I think you are jumping ahead. I haven't met the man and he hasn't met me." Michonne says.

"You could go up and fix that little problem," Sasha replies, and she stands to pull Michonne on her feet.

"Oh my god, I'm not interested and I doubt he is single." Michonne pushes Sasha's hand away from her wrist.

She doesn't want to jump into any relationship after the disastrous end of the last one.

"There was a blonde by his side, but easily forgettable," Sasha says while she tries to remember Jessie's face.

"Sasha, stop trying to hook me up with every man you meet."

* * *

"Judith?" Rick enters Judith room, and she is holding her dictionary.

Rick looks at her going through pages, and Judith carefully selects the words, which she finds pretty. She likes long unpronounceable words to challenge her. She can barely read, but she is passionate about words.

"Daddy?" She raises her head to look at Rick.

"Can we talk about Michonne and what you did today," Rick asks as he sits in the corner of Judith's bed.

"We baked, and she promised to take me in the park when the papa...ra…paparazzi stop following her. Now, she is hiding upstairs." Judith blurts out, and Rick has to resist the impulse to laugh.

He doesn't want to send the wrong message when he is scolding her. Rick doesn't know how she comes up with such an elaborate story for her imaginary life. He almost wishes Michonne could be real. After everything, he heard from Judith, she is worth meeting.

"She is hiding upstairs in her house." Judith corrects herself.

"Baby, that isn't what I want to talk about. I wanted to tell you that you couldn't leave the house alone. It is dangerous. Do you get that?" Rick redirects the conversation where it should have headed.

"You can't just leave and follow strangers. Sasha may be a nice person, but the next stranger might not be. It is dangerous." Rick insists for Judith to understand.

"Michonne told me not to follow strangers," Judith replies, and Rick sighs.

He is not living down the Michonne's propaganda. This morning, he had to hear Judith talk about Michonne's hair for as long as she could speak without needing air. Later, he had to go through the endless praise of Michonne's beauty. Now, he slightly regrets Michonne being imaginary. She gives pertinent advice about strangers.

"Michonne told you that. I really need to meet that Michonne." Rick says, and Judith lights up.

Rick expects to be introduced immediately, but Judith only tells him how good Michonne is at baking.

"You can't meet her right now." Judith only echoes Michonne's answer about meeting Rick on Christmas Eve.

"Oh what I can only meet her when I take her on a proper date in a fancy restaurant." Rick teases, and it is a mistake.

Judith freezes, and she readies her lungs for what is to come. She squeals, and Rick wonders what he said.

"You want to date Michonne?" She happily says, and she hugs her dad.

She knew the cookies would help. Now, she wonders if Carl also wants to date Michonne. Her joy is less exuberant, and she has to talk to Santa about it.

"If she wasn't imaginary, she will sound like a dream woman. She is beautiful, gives intelligent advice, and bakes. You love her and can't stop talking about her. I would take her on a date." Rick indulges his daughter with a truth.

"I will tell her that you want to take her on a date." Judith happily says.

* * *

"Hello, can I help?" Carl says as he opens the door but he freezes when Michonne appears under the clear light.

"I'm your upstairs neighbour, and I'm…" Michonne extends her hand, but for a few seconds, Carl is star struck.

"I know you, you're Mimi Williams. You're in my favourite show, and you play my favourite character." He speaks quickly, and he opens the door wide to allow Michonne to enter.

Carl must be dreaming, and he pinches his thigh to confirm that Michonne isn't a hallucination. He has been binge watching her show the entire day, and so he can't trust himself.

"Let me guess, you must be Carl?" Michonne asks with a small smile.

"Oh my god, you know me… Oh, you know me. How do you know me?" Carl inquires after a brief return of his brain cells.

"Judith, your little sister. I'm here because I promised to have tea with her and her dolls." Michonne responds, and she lifts the cookies' tray for Carl to see.

"You're Judith's Michonne." Carl sceptically asks, and he doesn't believe he is speaking to Mimi Williams "You're real." Carl resists the impulse to pinch Michonne.

"I'm real I guess." Michonne pokes Carl with her forefinger, and Carl as the most adorable reaction Michonne as seen anyone having after being pocked, "Can I come in? Is your dad here I would like to apologize for what happened yesterday with Judith. Sasha told me." Michonne continues.

"Dad is doing his last minute shopping, but he should be back in an hour." Carl allows Michonne inside their living room, "I will get Judith."

"Michonne…" Judith runs in Michonne's arms

"Sweetheart, look what I brought." Michonne shows Judith's all the pastry.

"You made yesterday cookies. " Carl reaches for the cookies, but Judith slaps his hand before he can touch the tray.

"Do you want some?" Michonne offers, and Judith frowns.

She can't allow Carl to take more cookies. He will spoil her plan. She glares at her brother in an attempt to intimidate. Carl disregards her warning, and he picks a cookie.

"I love you…" Carl says after the first bite, and Judith stares at his brother in shock.

"It's safe to say that you like them." Michonne answers while Judith drags her away before she can offer more cookies to Carl.

* * *

"Where is Judith?" Rick asks when he finds Carl alone in the living room.

"Michonne." Carl mumbles without looking up, and Rick sighs

"It wasn't that bad with her first imaginary friend. We have Michonne problem." He finishes.

"That is a lovely problem. You should meet her, she is super nice, and she is beautiful." Carl answers, and he returns his attention to Michonne's show on TV.

"Judith, let you talk to her imaginary friend. She doesn't want to let me talk to her unless I take Michonne to a date." Rick says almost irrationally envious that his son could talk to the perfect imaginary friend.

Judith talks so often of Michonne that Rick is developing an attachment to her. He finds himself asking about Judith and Michonne's day.

"Lucky you." Carl sincerely adds although there is humour in the tone of his voice.

He can't wait for his father to discover that Michonne is not a figment of Judith's imagination.

"Yeah… the joy of being a father." Rick sarcastically replies, "I will go check on Judith."

"Tell her to save some cookies for me. When you take Michonne on a date do your best, there are cookies on the line." Carl throws, and Rick rolls his eyes.

"Very funny." He replies.

…..

…..

…

"Judith?" Rick calls from the corridor, and he is glad to hear the usual noise that followed Judith's name being called

"Daddy?" Judith shouts back, but she doesn't barge out of the room.

Rick finds it suspicious, and he pushes the door to see what has her door acting like a behaved individual.

"I heard you had a tea party with Michonne. Can I come in or do I have to wait for the date with Michonne?" Rick says as he pushes the door opens, and he looks around to find Judith.

"Judith..." Rick calls until he abruptly stops when his eyes land on the most beautiful woman that he has ever laid eye on.

"Hi…" he hears her say, but he is unable to form cohesive sounds.

Stupidly, he raises his hand and waves. She returns his wave, and he now can't stop to wave his hand. He takes an entire minute to coordinate his brain, and Michonne undoes his effort with a smile. Rick only hopes that he isn't drooling.

"Daddy, Michonne is here." Judith excitedly says, and she points toward Michonne.

The shock is enough to restart Rick's brain.

"She is real." He skeptically questions and it applies to the entire situation. "You're real, oh sorry," Rick says as his hand instinctively reaches to touch Michonne, but he stops himself on time.

"I'm Michonne Williams, Judith's non-imaginary friend," Michonne says with an amused laugh, and she recovers Rick's suspended hand with her.

"I'm Rick Grimes. Judith's embarrassed father." Rick answers while he drags their joined hand down.

"That is quite okay. You're adorable." Michonne attempts to reassure Rick, and she glances at their joined hands.

"Yeah… I will let you do what you were doing." Rick starts to leave until a weight keeps him grounded. "That is your real hand. I'm holding it." Rick doesn't understand why his mouth refused to obey his mind.

He is quite sure he had something more apologetic to say or at least something more intelligent. The smoothness of her hand must be distracting or it is the bright-amused brown eyes. Judith's slightly taps on her forehead, and she sighs.

"Daddy, do you want some tea?" She proposes with a smile, and she pushes the cup toward the hand holding Michonne's hand.

Rick understands the message, and he carefully lets go of Michonne's hand. He suddenly feels the lack of it, and he holds the cup to replace the lost warmth.

"Do you want some cookies, Mr. Grimes?" Michonne pushes the plate toward him

"Well, I have nothang better to do for now." Rick shoves the cookies in his mouth before he can say something stupid.

"Here. I guess you're familiar with Lila, blue bear, and Miss cuddle." Michonne attempts to suffocate the quietness and the rambling in her mind.

"I haven't had tea with them in a long time. I hope they aren't too angry with me." Rick indulges her, and he is grateful that she is trying to avoid an awkward situation when he stares too long at her profile.

"You're busy. We understand." Judith adds her two cents to the conversation.

"Michonne, I heard you're famous." Rick finally regains his footing in the conversation, and each of Judith's intervention seems to repolarize his brain.

"I'm an actress, but not that famous if you don't know me." Michonne answers.

"I wouldn't know anyone famous. I haven't watch anything aside from the cartoon, which Judith loves." Rick apologetically replies.

"You're busy," Michonne adds.

"Do you want more tea?" Michonne says when she feels as if the conversation is about to end.

"No, thank you. I have to go." Rick regretfully replies when his phone starts to buzz.

"Michonne." He nods, "Judith." He leans to kiss Judith's cheek.

"Mr. Grimes…" Michonne answers with a little nod.

"Call me Rick?" He corrects her

"Rick, can I talk to you later when you're free." Michonne takes a deep breath.

"She said yes to a date." Judith blurts out before Rick answers, and she is tired of the adults beating around the bush.

He ate the cookies, and he is looking at her as if she is magical. Rick is clearly in love for Judith.

"You said yes?" Rick asks in complete shock, and Judith nods her head as an answer.

"I guess I did. Do you have a date in mind?" Michonne admits under the pressure of the two pairs of Grimes' eyes on her

"I need a date for a new year eve party. If you don't mind." Rick is too eager to wait for more days than a week.

"Will be perfect." Michonne agrees, and she looks down at Judith to see the brightest smile.

"Can I have your phone number?" Rick asks, and he gives Michonne his phone.

"Here." Michonne returns Rick's phone and their finger graze longer than necessary.

Judith looks at them with a satisfied smile, and she restrains herself from jumping.

"I will text to give you the detail." He says while he calls her so she can save his number.

Rick leaves the room with a gauche exist, and he is never one to be clumsy. He quickly glances back, and Michonne waves her hand at him. Judith starts to imitate her.

"Carl wanted some cookies. I got distracted." Rick walks back into the room to pick the cookies plate and leaves. "I didn't mean to take everything. I just…" Rick returns in Judith's room a few minutes later, and he awkwardly stands at the door.

"You can have all the cookies you want Rick." Michonne interrupts Rick's rambling, and he blushes.

"Daddy, you're red as a tomato." Judith points at Rick's face, and he wishes the ground could swallow him.

"Thank you for the observation, Judith," Rick says.

"You're welcome" she walks toward Rick, and she demands that he kneels to match her height. "You're embarrassing yourself." She whispers shouts, and Rick regrets teaching her so many words.

"I will go…" Rick looks up to Michonne, who is poorly containing a laugh.

* * *

"You could have warned me," Rick says when he takes a seat by his son.

He can believe Carl allow him to go in Judith's room and make a fool of himself. Rick can't believe he stuttered at the sight of her smile. Meeting Michonne was a tragedy in three act. First, he stutters like an overly intimated teenager. Second, she calls him adorable and kills his male ego. Thirdly, Judith had to save the day and do what he wanted to do as soon as he laid eye on Michonne.

"I did tell you that she was beautiful." Carl reminds his dad.

"I think the 'she is real' part mattered a bit more. Judith hasn't spent a day without telling me how Michonne is beautiful." Rick counters and Judith was right.

"Here, the cookies." Rick slides the plate toward Carl.

"Oh, you look flustered. I didn't expect it to go that bad." Carl teases while he feels his mouth with cookies. "I mean she is beautiful. I expected some stuttering and foot in the mouth, not this blushing mess."

"I wouldn't have done that bad if I knew she was real." Rick tries to justify himself to his eighteen years old son, and he shakes his head.

"She lives upstairs. You can try to fix it when you accidentally meet her in the elevator, which you will start to stalk." Carl says with a barely hidden laugh.

"I can try to fix it when I take her on a date next week." Rick proudly says.

"You got a date with Mimi Williams." Carl sits straight and he has to cough to pass the cookie crumb, which he accidentally swallowed due to his surprise.

"Judith got me a date." Rick gives praise where it is due.

"Christmas miracle. I was starting to get worried for you… Jessie will be disappointed." Carl says.

"Jessie?" Rick confusedly asks.

"I think she was planning to bank on your loneliness. She has a massive crush on you." He clears his father's confusion.

"I haven't noticed." Rick shrugs.

"You don't notice anyone since mom passed away. This is truly a Christmas miracle." Carl points out.

Rick has to admit that in three years, he hasn't cared for much in the romantic department. He has gone on a few dates when pressured by Shane, but they all equated to nothing. He surely didn't lose his wittiness at the first glance.

"It isn't like that she wants to talk about Judith, and she is too young. She like eight years older than you." Rick tries to temper his own excitement.

"Eleven years, but you're twenty years older than me. Not so young." Carl points out, and he allows Rick to make the necessary math.

"This is bad. My daughter is finding a date for me, and my son is giving me advice returning to the market." Rick sighs, and he takes one of Carl precious cookies.

"Judith is six. I share your embarrassment, but I'm eighteen years old. I have gained some wisdom, and we want you to be happy."

* * *

"Maybe I should barge into people apartment. If it results in this." Sasha says with a wistful tone, and she glances at Michonne with a proud smile.

"Don't get arrested, and you're making it more than it is." Michonne chastises her little sister.

Although the statement is for her own benefit. She is making it more than she should. Michonne pulls her braids up into an elaborate chignon. She carefully puts her white pearl.

"You have no panties on." Sasha nonchalantly points out, and she has that smile, which means that she has made a solid point.

"My dress doesn't allow me to wear a panty." Michonne counters, but she lacks the proper conviction.

"You picked the dress," Sasha replies with a slight smirk.

"Because I'm going to some fancy gala." Michonne attempts to justify herself.

"with daddy Grimes," Sasha adds with a laugh, which frustrates Michonne.

"Who is daddy Grimes?" Tyrese asks as he enters Michonne's room.

Michonne closes her eyes, and she can't fathom what heaven have against her. This date is about to become more than what Rick wants it to be.

"Michonne's date," Sasha replies with mischievous glee.

"Rick Grimes, Judith's father." Michonne specifies, and she finishes applying her deep magenta lipstick.

"You're finally going out there, and with a decent guy," Tyrese says.

"You know Rick," Michonne asks a bit surprised that everyone has met Rick Grimes before her.

"I met him a few times in the elevator. You're into older dude now." Tyrese teases Michonne, but none of them cares for the age difference.

"Nope, she is just into Rick Grimes," Sasha replies before Michonne can.

"I'm not into him. It isn't even that type of date. Judith did kind of put him on the spot, and I wanted to talk to him about his nanny." Michonne tries to refute Sasha's accusations with pointless explanations, which Tyrese sceptically listens.

"Oh so you aren't into him, but you were smiling like a dumb ass when you received his text. You annoyed me the entire week with your 'if he cancels'. Proceed to have Judith ask if your date was still on. Now, you aren't wearing panties. If you're not interested, I don't know anything to the game" Sasha assaults Michonne with more irrefutable facts.

"I'm still here, Sasha." Tyrese points out that he doesn't need to know such details "but she has a point Michonne. That panty thing is a giveaway." He finishes, and Michonne's expression hardens.

"I'm not going there with you Tyrese." She says, and Sasha laughs at her big sister turmoil.

"But you're going there with him." Tyrese nonchalantly counters, and Michonne sighs.

"You see what you did. I'm going to wear something else." Michonne points an accusing finger at Sasha.

"Are you insane, and so you can send the wrong message with some Sunday school type of dress. Judith's hard work is not going to waste."

* * *

"Which colour blue or red," Rick says as he lifts two ties for Judith to decide.

"Purple. She likes purple." Judith disregards Rick's option.

Rick sighs and he has to canalize his overly excited daughter. He no longer knows who is going on a date. Judith has spent the entire week putting him under pressure.

"Purple doesn't match this suit," Rick tells her, and Judith blankly stares at the suit.

"Michonne likes purple." She says matter of fact, and Judith expects it to be a closing argument.

"Okay. Carl?" Rick calls for his son because there is no reasoning with his daughter if Michonne likes something.

In the last week, Rick has discovered that Michonne's preference has overtaken their lives. Luck has it, Michonne has very good taste, and she has turned Judith into a natural juice lover. Rick can't fault her for accomplishing a miracle.

"Dad?" Carl slides his head through the door of Rick's room.

"Which colour." Rick lifts his ties.

Carl takes a minute to look at both ties. Judith is frowning on the side because Rick disregarded her wise advice. He is going to destroy all Santa and her hard work.

"Purple. I'm sure her dress will be purple. That is her favourite colour." Carl has Michonne's ultimate fan replies

"You see." Judith proudly says, and she shakes her head at Rick stubbornness.

"We don't have to match." Rick refuses to admit defeat.

"You do have to impress her. This ain't it." Carl points at Rick's ties.

"Why am I listening to my children?" Rick sighs while he goes to look for a new outfit to match a purple tie.

"Because one got you a date with a perfect woman, and the other is sacrificing his New Year eve for you to go on said date," Carl replies

"Alright." Rick yields.

* * *

"Hi, Sasha," Rick says when the door open on Sasha, and she glances at him up and down.

From her smile, Rick deduces that she approves of his looks. After the pressure and the stress, his children made him go through to find it, he is glad to please in the looks department.

"She will be here in a few minutes. Come in." Sasha invited Rick in, and she does a double glance on his suit.

From his outfit, it is what she thought, and Michonne had better not chicken out. Judith has worked too hard for the date to happen.

"Hello, Tyrese." Rick greets Tyrese when he notices him in the corner of the sofa.

"Hello, Rick. I heard you're taking my baby sister on a fancy date." Tyrese says before Rick can get comfortable, and immediately Rick straightens his spine.

"I'm…" Rick coughs the words out.

"Good. They are some rules to respect or we will have a problem." Tyrese says, and Sasha rolls her eyes at his big brother shenanigan.

"Okay…" Rick says while he offers all his attention.

"Rule number one: treat her right. Rule number two: treat her like a queen. Rule number three: treat her like your goddess. The following rules are a variation of those rules." Tyrese says.

Rick blinks for a second and he wonders if laughing will offend Tyrese. However, Judith gave him the same speech, and Rick didn't intend to do anything but treating Michonne like a queen.

"I see Judith and you have the same set of rules. I won't stray from it." Rick says with a small smile.

"Judith is a smart kid. Michonne adores her." Tyrese adds, and he returns Rick's smile.

"Well Judith feels the same about her, and so you can imagine the pressure on my shoulder." Rick shares.

"From you to me, you have a fair chance to woo her heart. She isn't wearing her panties." Sasha leans, and she whispers the last sentence in Rick's ear.

"I…" Rick doesn't know how to answer

"I…" he tries again, and Sasha laughs at his flustered reaction.

"I'm sorry for being late." Michonne enters in the room just in time to steal Rick's breath.

She looks gorgeous in her tulles purple dress, and he doesn't dare to look down from fear that his eyes will try to verify Sasha allegation.

"That is okay, I had great companies," Rick answers after a series of well-hidden deep breaths.

"They didn't scare you off, I hope." Michonne offers him a bright smile, which would have erased any grudge against her sibling if Rick had those.

"Just told him the rules and Sasha gave him a motivational speech." Rick returns her smile.

"Is that so?" Michonne inquires with a suspicious glance at her brother and sister.

"Yeah…" Sasha and Tyrese reply simultaneously with an innocent expression.

"Okay, we can go if you are ready." Rick extends his arm for Michonne to take.

* * *

"now, that we're alone you can tell me what my siblings did, and so I can apologize for it," Michonne asks with an apologetic smile.

She knows how her siblings are, and they are worse when she shows interest in a man. During the week, Michonne has shown a lot of interest for Rick although she tried to hide it.

"They did nothing, which my children didn't already do. Judith gave me word for word the same speech than Tyrese. I don't know how to feel about that." Rick says with a laugh, which makes Michonne wish she has a panty to stop the future flood that laugh will cause.

"Tyrese is a gentle giant, and Judith is a sweetheart," Michonne says to cover her flustered expression.

"Sasha tried to give me a heart attack, I think, and Carl tried to give me inside on dating. Although, I don't think it is that sort of date." Rick tries to downplay the date for his nerve to quiet down, and he doesn't want to have an expectation, which Michonne didn't have for their date.

"and which sort of date is it," Michonne asks with a rise of an eyebrow, and she leans closer to Rick.

"One where I get lectured on how I raise my daughter." Rick sincerely replies.

"The lecture will be really short then. Judith is amazing. We can try to have a new sort of date." Michonne surprises Rick and herself with her request.

Perhaps, it is the Christmas miracle, which Sasha has been harassing her about or It's Rick Grimes. The reason matters little because it feels right.

"You look beautiful, by the way," Rick says as he helps Michonne out of the car, and he is extra careful with the trail of her dress, and she thanks "You're not so bad yourself, and I love your tie," Michonne replies, and she playfully tugs his tie.

She immediately regrets it because she is breaking boundaries, but it is easy to have a familiarity with him. Rick has that agreeable presence, but she is somewhat intimidated because he is gorgeous. She is definitely stressed now that she knows it's an official date.

"I take no credit for the tie, but the handsomeness is all me. I hope that is okay with you." Rick jokes because he senses how tensed Michonne is.

He helps her climbs the staircases, and Rick stands extremely close to Michonne. Her flank grazes his arm, and his scent invades her air. Michonne has to breathe cautiously because she doesn't want to be completely pouty in his hand. Male perfume is her weakness, and she doesn't know a man who smells better than Rick does.

"Judith picked your tie," Michonne asks to distract her mind from Rick's firm hand around her waist as he leads her into the ballroom.

"She had a solid point, which I could hardly argue," Rick, replies with a teasing smile, which assaults Michonne delicate composure.

She doesn't remember the last time a man had her brain erased reason for romance. Spencer didn't have that effect on her. She loves the way he holds her close enough to suggest infinity for the external eyes while he keeps an appropriate distance for Michonne to be comfortable. Although, she instinctively leans on him as they parade inside the room between the partygoer to find their designated table.

"She has many of those. What did she say?" Michonne leans closer to Rick to whisper in his ear.

The orchestra is playing louder and the brouhaha of the crowd speaking doesn't facilitate. Michonne wonders if this is the Universe's way to sabotage her effort to remain sane. If she has to breathe Rick every time she speaks to him, she won't survive.

"Purple is your favourite colour. I was aiming to impress you. Did it work?" Rick drawls with a quiet smile to punctuate his question, and he drags a seat for Michonne to sit.

"I'm floored." She genuinely says how she feels.

The mixture of everything, which makes Rick Grimes, has her under a spell. His deep baritone, his suave manly scent, and the shyness, which shouldn't be present under so many layers of charms. Michonne doesn't know how to navigate such water. She has been out of the game for too long.

"Okay, I can relax." Rick sighs, and he sits opposite to Michonne.

He raises his hand to call for one of the passing waiters, and he leans toward Michonne to inquire what she wants to drink. Although, Michonne time of reaction is slowed down by the time her brain takes to compute Rick's features up close. She eventually gets over the pink of his lips and asks for a dry white wine. Michonne will need all the aggressiveness of a dry bouquet to restart her brain.

"And so I can be the only stress. I don't think so." Michonne says with false indignation.

"And why would you be stressed?" Rick asks with incredulity marrying his facial expression.

How he sees it, he is the only one going through the woes of a first date. The clarity of how deeply Rick is under Michonne charms is unmistakable. It is miraculous that he is not a stuttering fool every time he talks to her.

"I haven't been in a date for a long time, and you're making me nervous," Michonne confesses with a small smile, and she has been shy since she was a cherub.

However, she faces Rick Grimes, a man with rustic elegance and an infuriating nonchalance. She can't say if he is arrogant or confident. She can't say if she finds it charming or unsettling. Something is undeniable; Michonne is captivated.

"Me…" Rick caresses the empty space around his ring finger, and he is utterly shocked by Michonne's confession.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" Michonne sarcastically asks.

"I'm pretty," Rick responds with difficulty keeping his serious expression.

Michonne glares at him, and she hides her blushes behind her wine glass. She does find him pretty. His eyes wouldn't allow anything else as a compliment.

"You're cocky, but yes, you're pretty." Michonne agrees, and Rick laughs wholeheartedly.

"I really have the impression you reserve the same set of compliment for Judith and me. I'm pretty and adorable." Rick teases.

"It runs in the family. Carl falls in the same category." Michonne agrees, and again that laugh, which makes every inch of her body tingles.

"I have said it already but you're beautiful, and I should get the monopoly on stress. The entire room is looking at you. I'm the lucky person who gets to stutter and make you laugh. " Rick says as he stands to ask Michonne for a dance.

Her posture is so elegant. Rick can't help but look at her navigate the crowd fluidly as a swan would in a peaceful lake. He holds on her hand, and he lets her lead the way because she is beauty in motion. When they stop in the middle of the dance floor, Rick places a tender kiss on Michonne's cheek.

"What was that for?" She asks with an indulging smile.

"Impulses. I will apologize but I regret nothing." Rick replies with a mischievous smile, and he starts to lead Michonne in a Vienna waltz.

His hand on the small back, and their body flirting with contact while maintaining appropriate contact. Her small trail grazes the polished marble. Their fingers strongly clasped, and she can't take away her eyes from his. The moment is slow, and the violins fade for Rick. He only hears Michonne's harmonious laugh as he spins her around the room with a grace, which he forgot he possessed.

They dance for three more symphonies. They dance until it is too intimate to share, and the eyes on their graceful dance desacralize the moment. The dance ends as he started with a kiss on the cheek, but with a slight twist. Michonne kisses Rick's cheek. Her fingers pressed on his cheek, her laughs resonating his ear, and her lips almost grazing the corner of his mouth.

They return to their table hardly breathing, and Michonne's laugh still intoxicating Rick. He takes his bourbon tumbler before he does something stupid and reaches for her. He drinks his bourbon to drown his desire.

"You're beautiful." He whispers to come in accord with his mind, and she graces him with a smile that sends his heart into a premature beat. "I think everyone is looking at you in awe."

"I think that is just because they are trying to figure out if I'm Mimi Williams or not." Michonne humbly corrects Rick.

She has noticed the curious look, and those in the crowd, who are younger, have recognized her. Michonne is simply glad no one came to interrupt her for an autograph, but people are busy talking about business. Rick would do the same if he weren't in charming company.

"And so I started to watch your show. Carl made me, and I love it. Next, we're watching your movies." Rick says, and it is enough to pull Michonne back in the conversation.

"Please fast forward the sex scene," Michonne says with a timid smile.

Timid seems to be her main emotion tonight thought strong emotions arise at every second...

"There are sex scenes," Rick replies.

"Don't watch it. The lighting is horrible." Michonne laughs, and Rick stares at her.

"I will keep that in mind." He replies.

"What do you do in life? Judith only told me that you're busy and rich." Michonne asks to move from the topic of her sex scene.

She looks around to confirm what Sasha's stalking and a tour of the Grimes house suggested. Rick Grimes is not rich, but he is wealthy.

"Judith heard Jessie telling everyone I was rich. Now, that is how Judith introduces me. Although, I own a tech company, and we specialize in military-grade security device and home alarm. I know it sounds weird." Rick brushes the subject without giving anything substantial.

"Jessie…" Michonne highlights the nanny's name.

"I was kind of expecting this one." Rick laughs without humour, and he pursues, "This is the lecture part. I know I shouldn't have a nanny raising my child, and I should make more time for Judith. I try, and in my defence, these last months have been hectic. It's never so bad…" Michonne interrupts Rick before he can overly explain himself after misconceiving what she implied.

"I didn't mean it to come as a critic to you. I simply wanted to talk about Jessie. Judith doesn't like her, and it might have been the wrong time. It is obviously not my place to say something, but I think she isn't the most attentive nanny." Michonne rushes the words out to clear the misunderstanding.

"Carl said the same, and I didn't have the most pleasing conversation with her last week." Rick agrees with Michonne.

"She thought it was okay to make a move on me." He continues

"She is pretty." Michonne offers without great eloquence.

"I wasn't interested, and to put it out there you made it impossible," Rick says, and he takes Michonne's hand after a minute of deliberating about how bold it may be.

"I did?" Michonne intertwines their finger.

"I made it obvious to the point Judith had to intervene." Rick continues, and he blushes at the thought of their first meeting.

"It was adorable," Michonne reassures him.

"I was planning to fire her. You can imagine how it went." Rick returns to the topic

"A tragedy."

….

….

…..

"You look bored." Rick turns to face Michonne, and the gala has been going on for two hours.

People are no longer afraid to interrupt their date. Between Michonne's fans and Rick's business investors, they no longer have a moment to themselves. Michonne understands why Judith emphasizes how busy, Rick can be. They have started to lean closer to each other.

The orchestra continues to play, and the alcohol continues to flow. Although, the night has lost its momentum. Michonne leans her head on Rick's shoulder.

"Not as bored as you." She whispers for his ear as their table has started to be under siege.

They don't want to mingle, but they are no longer allowed to have their bubble.

"I agree it is boring," Rick admits, and his knuckles graze the side of Michonne's face.

"So why are we here?" She asks, and she looks around them.

The dance floor is empty, and the table allocation no longer exists.

"I…" Rick starts but a glance to a sceptical Michonne makes him change "that excuse won't work with you."

"Nope, and is it a problem?" Michonne inquires.

"No, I appreciate the bossiness," Rick responds, and he rises on his feet.

"So do I get to decide where we go next?" Michonne gives him her hand, and he slides under his arm.

Rick agrees to let Michonne's pick, and he has no idea why she chose an old building. Although he follows her blindly until the roof. There is a small crowd of people. The place is noisy, but it has a warmth to it.

"Daddy…Michonne" Judith shouts before Rick can ask Michonne about their whereabouts.

Rick catches his daughter, and he lifts her up. Judith gleefully laughs, and she tightly hugs him. She twists and turns to give a big kiss to Michonne.

"Thank you," Rick says to Michonne, and he doesn't remember the last time he spent New Year eve with his children. He hasn't watch the firework shows for the last five years.

"I will see if I can find Tyrese and Sasha," Michonne says as she places a kiss on Judith's cheek, and she does the same with Rick.

For a second he contemplates his next move, and Judith looks at his father as if he is a hopeless cause. With Judith's look at him, he can feel the pressure to act on impulse. Everything feels so natural

"Wait…" Judith calls after Michonne while Rick seizes Michonne's arm and drags her back to him.

She is about to speak when Rick's lips recover her, and he wraps his free arm around Michonne's waist to bring her impossibly close. Their bodies melt into each other, and their tongues explore each other mouth. She feels as he expected her to feel in his arm. Perfect and made for him. Michonne wraps her arm around Rick's neck, and she deepens the kiss. Their tongues parade around each other, and Rick passionately kiss Michonne until their lungs combust.

"And that was because?" Michonne asks a bit dazed, but she leans in for another kiss, which is milder in passion.

"You spend the year like you end the last one, and I want another date."


End file.
